


It’s Pranking Season!

by BrightStarWrites



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I LOVED WRITING THIS ONE, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, giveaway prize, this one is for maplebites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/pseuds/BrightStarWrites
Summary: Kokichi Ouma is currently enjoying his favourite week of the year, Pranking season! A whole week of pranks! Last year he pranked the whole of his year/grade, but this year he has his eyes set on only one person, his boyfriend and roommate, Shuichi Saihara.Will Shuichi survive the week? And will he get his own back?
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 159





	It’s Pranking Season!

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for my 2nd prize winner Maplebites from my 750 follower give away! They asked for dorky roommate shenanigans or causal festive fluff! I tried my best to make it a little festive but mostly pranking fun!
> 
> I want to thank Dreamingkatfish and Impytricky for helping me come up with the pranks and Selenashuu with beta reading!

Shuichi Saihara woke up with a yawn on Sunday morning. He looked down and saw that Kokichi Ouma, his boyfriend, was still sound asleep in their shared university apartment. The boy looked so peaceful in his sleep, like an actual angel instead of the little demon he was. He was his demon though and he wouldn’t have him any other way.

Shuichi kissed his forehead before rubbing his chin, _‘Hmmm... I think I better shave. It’s not noticeable yet, but I definitely feel a little stubble.’_

Shuichi carefully freed himself from his boyfriend’s hold before walking to the bathroom to do his daily routine of getting ready. After peeing and putting deodorant on, the detective started to wash his face before he applied his shaving cream. Something was off today though. The cream felt a little different than normal. Shuichi continued but something still didn’t feel right. He quickly looked at the bottle and realised that the label wasn’t stuck on. In fact, he saw another label underneath.

The detective quickly pulled it off to find he was holding a can of whipped cream, “Huh?”

“Ha! I got you! Nishishi! I’m so glad I pretended to stay asleep!” Came a voice from the doorway.

Shuichi turned to Kokichi who had a smug grin, “Ouma-kun? You did this? But why?”

The little leader walked up and smiled a mischievous grin, “Why.... don’t you know Saihara-chan~ It’s pranking season. A week of pranks and fun!”

Shuichi quickly washed the whipped cream off his face as he looked at Kokichi, “Huh? Pranking season?”

Kokichi nodded as he put his arms behind his head, “Yep! Last year I pranked everyone in our class! You weren’t my boyfriend yet so you probably don’t remember.... but this year, you’re my main target! I can’t wait to be entertained this week! I live with you so I know you’ll provide me with what I desire! This leader can’t give you special treatment all the time Shumai, Nishishi!”

Shuichi scratched his head in confusion, “Why now near Christmas though?”

The purple head couldn’t help but giggle, “Why, It’s Pranksgiving!”

“.... But we aren’t American....” Shuichi pointed out.

“That’s not the point, anyway, get ready Shumai! This is the week of hell!” Kokichi’s face went demonic as he cackled. Shuichi just stood there as Kokichi continued to laugh as he went to get breakfast.

_‘..... It won’t be that bad.... will it?’_

* * *

Shuichi had been pleasantly surprised that the whole of the day Kokichi hadn’t done anything. His roommate hadn’t done anything all night either. Shuichi had been worrying and worrying but nothing came. His boyfriend had just kissed him goodnight and hugged him. He was even more surprised when he woke up to smell omelettes.

He walked into the kitchen and found the small leader eating. He smiled, “That looks really good. I think I’ll make myself one too.”

Kokichi smiled as he continued to eat, “Yeah! I was just in the mood. You slept a long time.... did you worry I was going to prank you in bed?”

Crocodile tears started, “Why... sh.... Shumai! I wo... would never.... WAAAAHHHHHHH! I’M NOT THAT HEARTLESS!”

Shuichi sighed, “I’m not falling for it Ouma-kun. Yes I worried you were going to.... but I know you aren’t the type of person to do anything to me in my sleep.”

Kokichi’s tears vanished as he smiled, “Yep! I never cause actual harm with pranks! And I would never destroy our snuggle time!”

Shuichi smiled as he got the eggs out. He was confused when he picked the egg up and it felt lighter than normal however. He knew it had to be his imagination though so he cracked the egg.

Nothing came out.

Shuichi raised a brow as he saw the egg was missing the part needed to make an omelette. It was just a shell. He sighed as he picked up the next egg and it too felt light. He brought the egg close to his face and saw that it had a tiny pin hole at the top and bottom.

“Oh... Did I not mention, we’re out of eggs! Nishishi!” Kokichi said while sniggering.

Shuichi sighed as he threw the eggs away, “I don’t even know how you did that.... But good prank Ouma-kun. I’ll just have cereal then.”

Kokichi smiled as he stood up, leaving a few bites on his plate, “I’m done. You can finish it off while I head to class.”

Shuichi smiled as he ate the last few bites, “Did you leave those for me as a peace offering?”

Kokichi sniggered, “Yes.... but that’s a lie! I’m just full. I don’t care about you enough to do that.”

Shuichi sighed with a smile as Kokichi headed for the door, “That was the actual lie Ouma-kun.... maybe prank season won’t be so bad after all.”

Oh Shuichi.... he had no idea of the storm that was coming.

* * *

Nothing actually happened for a whole day. Shuichi was actually starting to relax a little as Kokichi really seemed to not be doing anything all of Tuesday. That was the trap. On Wednesday, after classes were over, Shuichi returned to his shared apartment to relax and work on his homework.

When he opened the door, he was greeted with a peculiar sight. His desk legs were missing. His desk was on the floor, but everything was still neatly in place. It was almost as if it was always like that.

Shuichi was so confused, _‘How did he even?’_

It was then that he remembered vaguely that Kokichi was carrying a tape measure yesterday. He had wondered why, but Kokichi had then started measuring the bed for some reason. He just assumed it was for a new mattress or something, oh how wrong he had been.

Shuichi stormed into the living room with a scowl, “Where are my desk legs?! Ouma-kun, I have important cases to work on and I need my desk! Please reverse what you did!”

Kokichi smiled at him from the sofa as he watched his film, “Okay, the legs will be back tomorrow on the double! It’s a promise. For now you can use my desk to work.”

Shuichi sighed as he took his file with him, _‘Ouma-kun’s pranks are getting more outrageous.... but I only have three days left. He says this was a week and he didn’t seem to be lying.’_

Shuichi was at least thankful that the leader wasn’t being too malicious. All the pranks were just inconveniences and we’re putting him in any real danger. He even found a small cup of coffee on Kokichi’s desk just for him. Shuichi smiled as he got to work.

* * *

Okay, now the pranks were getting annoying.

On Thursday, Shuichi entered his room the desk legs were back.... but now they were twice the size and he had to stand on his tiptoes to rest his arms on it. Kokichi had pranked him again.

“When you said on the double I didn’t think you meant it literally!” Shuichi yelled out with exasperation.

Kokichi was laughing and holding his stomach, “Really? Nishishi~ Because I didn’t think of it in any other way! I was being truthful for once!”

Shuichi just sighed, “Please have them back to normal tomorrow Ouma-kun. Please...... I can’t work like this....”

Kokichi smiled warmly as he walked over and patted Shuichi’s head, “Okay Shumai... I promise the desk will be back to normal.... Or is that a lie?”

Shuichi actually pouted, “Ouma-kun!”

Kokichi giggled, “Okay, Okay. The desk will be back to normal like it was before prank season.”

Shuichi sighed, “Thank you. I would appreciate that.”

The detective then got to work on more of his homework as Kokichi went to the bathroom to get the next pranks ready.

* * *

Shuichi entered the apartment after Friday classes and went straight to look at his desk. It was back to normal. He did however check under it and found a Bluetooth speaker which he quickly turned off, _‘Nice try Ouma-kun... you’re not blasting Nyan Cat or the dog song at me again.’_

Kokichi didn’t seem to be back from classes yet so Shuichi decided to take his weekly end of the week shower. Shuichi quickly stripped and went to stand under the shower head before he stopped. He looked at the head suspiciously before stepping out again and turning the water on. Sure enough, purple Kool Aid came out of the head. He sighed as he turned the shower head off and unscrewed it, finding the powder inside the head which he cleaned out in the sink. Just to be safe he checked his soap and shampoo and found there were no more traps. He sighed as he finally got into the shower to relax.

_‘Ouma-kun really has been busy today.... but I won’t let him prank me! I will make it to the end of this week without any more pranks! I can beat him!’_

Shuichi quickly finished and put a towel around his waist. As he was stepping out he heard a noise from the bathroom door. He looked down to see a lot of purple and blue glitter on a piece of paper. He had seconds to react as he heard Kokichi turn on a hairdryer.

Shuichi failed to move fast enough as he was covered in purple and blue sparkles. The glitter stuck to him as his skin was still damp. Shuichi opened the door and was shocked to see Kokichi with his phone as he took a picture, “Nishishi! Sometimes the best pranks are the simple ones. You didn't fall for the decoy traps... but you let your guard down!”

Shuichi looked a little mad, “Ouma-kun! I’m going to have to shower again and that is not good! The glitter is going to clog up the drain and cou-”

“Saihara-chan, I use edible glitter so I don’t hurt the environment.” Kokichi said as he scooped up some off Shuichi and just ate it, “I am an evil leader, but I would never do something so evil as to actually cause lasting damage. It’s meant to be fun after all. I didn’t want to risk it if some got in your mouth too. I am sensible despite my childlike appearance…. I’m actually a thousand year old vampire after all!.”

Shuichi nodded with a small smile as he ignored that last bit, “Well.... thank you Ouma-kun.... I’m going to wash this off.”

Kokichi smirked as he came closer and spoke seductively low, “Can’t I just lick it off you? Don’t want it to go to waste~”

Shuichi flushed red, but was used to Kokichi at this point so he just gave him a deadpan look, “... No... That’s your punishment for making me shower again.”

Kokichi now pouted, “Boo... you’re no fun.”

Shuichi ruffled his hair and blew a little glitter back at him as he closed the door and turned the shower back on.

Kokichi meanwhile deleted the picture he took so Shuichi wouldn’t panic. He did love him after all, pranks were just a part of him. He was doing his best to be nice with this week.

* * *

The final day of prank season was upon them. Shuichi was already hating it.

The detective was panicking as he looked everywhere for his coffee mug. He NEEDED his morning coffee and he needed it now. Kokichi sat there and smiled, “What’s wrong?”

“Where did you put it!” Shuichi snapped as he opened another cupboard.

Kokichi just drank his tea as he looked at him, “Your cup? Last time I saw it was in here.”

The prankster was having to use all his willpower to not look up at the ceiling where said mug was. Shuichi meanwhile was not happy, “Kokichi! I need my coffee!”

Kokichi really hopped Shuichi would calm down soon. He wanted to prank but Shuichi really seemed to be getting upset, “It will turn up.”

Shuichi looked in the last cupboard before yelling and just grabbing his thermos from the side, “I’m just going to the student cafe! That mug better be here by the end of the day!”

Kokichi couldn’t help but giggle slightly as Shuichi stormed off, _‘I’ve never seen him get this bad. The perfect prank to end prank season. I’ll do something nice this evening to make up for it. I think a nice massage will be good.’_

* * *

Shuichi grumbled as he entered the cafe and ordered black coffee. He then was suddenly hugged and jumped.

“Uwah!”

“Oh calm down Saihara-kun, it’s only me.”

Shuichi turned and came face to face with Kaede, “Akamatsu-san! It’s good to see you!”

He then hugged her hard causing Kaede to jump, “Okay... tell me what happened.”

Shuichi quickly picked up his order and tipped it into his thermos, “It’s horrible Akamatsu-san, my mug has vanished and I know it’s Ouma-kun. Pranking season is almost over but.... I want my mug back. He got me that mug for Christmas last year before we started dating. Does he not remember! I don’t want him to lose it!”

Kaede sighed as she led Shuichi to where she was sitting, “Prank season huh?.... My condolences.”

Shuichi calmed a bit as he looked at her, “Please help me get him back.”

Kaede laughed as she shook her head, “No way. Not after what I did last year.”

Shuichi tilted his head, “Wait, what happened last year. I don’t remember what happened.”

Kaede shivered as she remembered, “He switched my sheet music during a rehearsal so I played Black Parade instead. It was so embarrassing, but I’m thankful he didn’t do it for the real performance.”

Shuichi smiled, “I remember, you played it really well.”

“Pfff, you emo.” Kaede said as she drank her mocha.

“I’m not, come on Akamatsu-san.” Shuichi said with a pout.

Kaede smiled, “Anyway... to get him back I put my dark pink music stave skirt in with his whites and his scarf and turned them all pink for a week. He was not happy. So as pay back he dismantled my piano and re built it on the roof. I found it after about an hour and then had to disassemble it again and bring it back to my room!”

The pianist then sat forwards and pouted, “But the worst thing was that when it was in the room it was perfectly in tune! When I got it back to my room and fixed it, it was out of tune! It took two weeks for a piano tuner to come re-tune it! So no.... I won’t help you. I don’t want my child getting hurt again.”

Shuichi sweated and was about to open his mouth when Kaede cut across, “And don’t bother asking anyone from the rest of our year. They won’t help either. I was the only one who retaliated last year and they all decided after what happened to me to just deal with it. We’re kind of happy it’s just you this time.”

Shuichi sighed, “That’s... um.... I don’t remember being pranked.”

Kaede just sniggered, “He put salt in your coffee but you didn’t even notice.”

“... Oh... well I go like my coffee hot, black and bitter. No sugar.” Shuichi stated as he took a sip.

Kaede just laughed, “Such an emo.”

* * *

Shuichi returned home to find the apartment empty. Kokichi was gone. He sat at the kitchen table and looked up as he thought of a plan to get back at Kokichi. He quickly saw the mug and sighed in relief, _‘So it really was in the kitchen.’_

Shuichi continued to look at it as a plan formed in his head. Oh he knew exactly how to get Kokichi back. He quickly got his mug down along with the magnet that was being used to hold it in place before pouring the contents of his thermos into it. It was steaming so that was good. He needed it to look like he just used the kettle. He quickly placed it on a chair in the living room before he went to the kettle to clean it of all lime scale.

Once it was clean Shuichi went to the fridge and pulled out every bottle of Panta Kokichi had. He poured it all into the kettle and smiled before closing the lid. He then took the empty bottles and started to hide them around the flat. He hid one on the light before sitting down in the chair his thermos was, making it look like he was trying to hide it as both a red herring and a clue.

Kokichi soon got home and smiled when he saw his boyfriend with his mug, “I’m glad you found it! I didn’t want you to lose the Christmas gift I got you. That would be terrible!”

Shuichi smiled, “Yes.... Nice use of magnets by the way.... But now it’s your turn!”

Kokichi giggled as he headed to the fridge, “Nishishi! You don’t have any pranks in you.”

As he opened the fridge door and went to grab a bottle and saw his drinks were gone. He closed the door and then reopened it to see if they’d appear. He stared at the fridge and blinked a few times before he closed and opened the door once more. He then closed the door and glared at Shuichi, “.... Where is my Panta? What have you done with my kids?”

Shuichi smiled, “I hid them... you have to find them.”

Kokichi stared at him for a second before clapping, “Very good Mr Detective. This is a good prank, one worthy of Pranksgiving.”

Kokichi quickly got to work trying to find all his Panta bottles. Shuichi just smiled as he immediately found an empty bottle in the light. He started to panic as he really hoped Shuichi hadn’t tipped his drink down the sink.

“I’m sorry about the desk and the glitter! Where are they..... That’s just another empty bottle!” Kokichi yelled as he ran around.

Shuichi couldn’t help but smirk as he drank his coffee in peace, _‘Don’t worry Ouma-kun, I didn’t throw anything away, I’m not evil. You always made sure to not go too far after all.... I just need some pay back after this past week.’_

Kokichi started to check the bathroom and found another empty bottle, “Shumai, I’m scared! You didn’t throw my Panta away did you?! I’m sorry!”

It was then that Kokichi saw the thermos and ran over. He opened it but growled when he saw it was empty. Shuichi had decided he’d suffered enough and smiled as he finished his coffee, “The thermos is a clue.”

Kokichi looked at him and wondered for a second before his eyes went wide.

“THE FUCKING KETTLE!”

Kokichi ran over and popped open the lid to see his grape soda. Kokichi started to try and drink from the kettle until Shuichi stopped him, “I was never going to throw your drink away... I just wanted you to have a taste of your own medicine. You were never that mean when pranking me after all. I love you and I just wanted to be playful for once.”

Kokichi smiled softly as he kissed Shuichi, “That was very clever Shuichi. Making me think you just boiled the kettle. I love you and your brain.”

Kokichi kissed him again as he poured his love and feelings into it, showing Shuichi that they were okay and he wasn’t mad. He was very happy that he had such a sweet boyfriend that always surprised him.

Kokichi pulled back and stuck his tongue out, “That was very good. I’ve got to up my game for next year’s Pranksgiving! Pranking season will be even better!”

Shuichi’s eyes went wide as he hugged Kokichi, _‘Maybe Akamatsu-san was right.... I shouldn’t have retaliated.... Please let me survive next year...’_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this funny cute story!


End file.
